1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for window covering lift cords. More particularly, this invention relates to an equalizing connector that joins the ends of the lift cords and attaches a pull cord thereto.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In a typical vertically retractable window covering assembly, a plurality of lift cords are attached at spaced locations to a bottom or foot rail of the covering with each lift cord extending upwardly into a headrail. In the headrail, the lift cords are routed longitudinally of the headrail through a cord lock mechanism that is typically located proximate one end of the headrail. The cords then extend downwardly, terminating in a tassel. To raise the window covering, a user pulls on either the downwardly extending portions of the lift cords or the tassel. If a user pulls one lift cord more than another, the window covering may rise unevenly, causing the foot rail to tilt.
To help ensure that the lift cords are pulled evenly when raising a window shade, cord equalizing connectors have been utilized. Ostensibly, a cord equalizing connector secures the downwardly extending portions of the lift cords together at a location at or above a location where a user will typically pull the lift cords to raise the window covering. Accordingly, the window covering is raised evenly when the lift cords are pulled via the connector. However, depending on how the lift cords are secured within the connector, it is conceivable one or more of the lift cords may eventually slip relative to the other lift cords, causing the window covering to rise unevenly. Slippage is especially likely if a user pulls only one of the plurality of lift cords that may exit the bottom of the connector, wherein the load placed on the single lift cord may be sufficient to overcome the mechanism used to secure the lift cord relative to the other lift cords within the connector.
Lift cord connectors have also been utilized wherein the plurality of lift cords terminate at and are secured within the connecter and a single pull cord is attached to and hangs downwardly from the connector. Advantageously, the load induced by pulling the single pull cord is transferred equally to all the lift cords thereby, minimizing the likelihood of lift cord slippage, and ensuring that the window covering rises evenly. Depending on the design of the lift cord connector, the connector may be (i) difficult to assemble, (ii) aesthetically undesirable, or (iii) prone to failure. Further, a common problem with many connectors resides in the fact that should a child's body part be captured between lift cords and the connector is not designed to release the lift cords in such an event, bodily harm or injury can result to the child.